


The One Where I Fix Everything

by CeliaEquus



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Fix-It, Infinity Gauntlet, Infinity Gems, No Dialogue, TOWIFE, infinity war fix-it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 23:38:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14460324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeliaEquus/pseuds/CeliaEquus
Summary: The title and the tags say it all, really.Don't read this if you haven't seen 'Infinity War'.  This story contains implied spoilers.





	The One Where I Fix Everything

Steve Rogers wasn’t going to tell the others how he managed to wrestle the Infinity Gauntlet away from Thanos, and Thanos was too embarrassed to talk about it. But it didn’t matter that everyone was left scratching their heads as Steve ripped each finger off the gauntlet so that it couldn’t be used. The universe was safe once again.

Shuri scanned Thor’s new weapon to discover its components. Once she was able to replicate them, she weaved strands of them into chains to keep Thanos and his army prisoner, until they could be transported off-world. Steve was adamant that he should accompany Thor, Rocket, and Groot as they took Thanos back to his home planet.

Wanda, Natasha, Bucky, and Sam remained in Wakanda, catching Bruce up on everything which had been happening since Ultron’s defeat. He told them what he could remember of his off-world experiences, which was very little, and about his growing concern for the Asgardians who’d obviously died by Thanos’s hand.

Thanos reluctantly told the others how to use the Infinity Gauntlet, under the power of Steve’s Captain-America-Is-Disappointed-In-You face. They were able to send Peter Parker back to the bus for his school trip (only Ned noticed his absence), Doctor Strange got his Time Stone back, and the Guardians of the Galaxy took custody of the other stolen stones.

They were able to exchange the Soul Stone to bring back Gamora, to Peter Quill’s delight, and with Strange’s help resurrected the Asgardians and Loki. Strange was able to return everyone back to Earth, although Steve admitted that since he wasn’t a fugitive in space, he was going to stay and make sure that Thanos faced justice.

Steve and Tony didn’t have time to sort out their differences, since Tony wanted to get back to Pepper (and Bruce, of course). Tony does, however, use his influence back on Earth to scrap the Sokovian Accords, which the public is now anxious to do.

Rhodey ends up replacing Secretary Ross. Bucky becomes the face of returned vets suffering from PTSD and long-term prisoners of war. Vision’s Mind Stone is fixed so he can phase through things and return to his human form, and he and Wanda are dating by the time of Tony and Pepper’s wedding.

Clint is annoyed that he missed the action, whereas his wife is just relieved. She’s having enough trouble advising Scott when it comes to his relationship with Hope, without having to worry that Clint’s going to get himself killed. And Hill and Fury are supposed to be driving over for dinner tonight, so that’s two extra mouths to feed and Clint’s useless in the kitchen when it isn’t dessert or cocktails.

I think that’s it. Yep.

**Author's Note:**

> There. Fixed everything. I realise this isn’t a proper story; but now you know that whenever I use the tag TOWIFE I’m not dedicating a story to my non-existent spouse. It’s referring to the basic premise of this fic, where everything is okay and nothing hurts. Just assume that any ‘Infinity War’ fix-it is based on some aspect of this story when it’s got that tag.
> 
> Okay? Okay.
> 
> In case you’re wondering what Steve did to Thanos, that’s up for interpretation. Vague enough to be virtually anything. My personal favourite is Steve kicking Thanos in the balls hard enough to disarm him, but maybe they’re soulmates or it’s Omegaverse or something. I don’t know.
> 
> Please review! And if you write any ‘Infinity War’ fix-its, feel free to add them to my ‘The Ones Where We Fix Everything’ collection.


End file.
